1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety device for tape cassettes to assure correct insertion of the cassette into a cassette player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety devices to assure correct insertion of the cassette are well known and have been successfully employed. Given, for example, so-called floppy disks, a flexible magnetic storage which is disposed in a paper sheath, it is standard to provide a recess at the edge of the paper sheath which is sensed inside the play-back means via an electric switch means and which guarantees a positionally correct insertion of the magnetic disk in the playback and recording device.
It is also standard in magnetic tape cassettes to broaden the magnetic tape cassette housing in the region of the magnetic head so that a side-inverted insertion into the acceptance device of the magnetic tape cassette is impossible.
In order to prevent unintentional erasure of magnetic tape cassettes, it is also standard to provide the magnetic tape cassettes housings with recesses into which sensing pins engage in the inserted condition of the magnetic tape cassette and actuate an inhibit means depending on the penetration depth of the pin.
All of these safety devices have a relatively complicated structure and require involved evaluation means inside of the apparatus under certain conditions.